MFPs have taken territory in today's home and business offices due to their quality, versatility, reliability, ease of use, small size, and the improvements they bring to productivity. As the name implies, the MFP can perform multiple functions such as advanced printing, faxing, scanning, photocopying and the like. Owing to the performance and advantages of MFPs, the numbers and utilization of MFPs have grown tremendously in recent years.
However, in existing MFPs, occurrence of an error such as a paper jam, scan error etc., leads to rejection of execution of all other functions. That is, if an error occurs in the printing function of an MFP, the other functions such as scanning, copying etc., may also become unusable and inaccessible, even if the one or more other functions have no operational problem. This impedes the efficient use of the multi-functional printers.
The information disclosed in this background of the disclosure section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.
It should be appreciated by those skilled in the art that any block diagrams herein represent conceptual views of illustrative systems embodying the principles of the present subject matter. Similarly, it will be appreciated that any flow charts, flow diagrams, state transition diagrams, pseudo code, and the like represent various processes which may be substantially represented in computer readable medium and executed by a computer or processor, whether or not such computer or processor is explicitly shown.